degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Sean-Jimmy Conflict
The conflict between Sean Cameron and Jimmy Brooks began in Season 1. Conflict History Overview The conflict between Sean and Jimmy arose when Sean returned to Degrassi to repeat grade 7. His former classmate Jimmy, now in grade 8, seemed to take pleasure in reminding Sean of his remedial status. Although they had several confrontations throughout the year, their conflict came to a head when Jimmy's girlfriend Ashley, high on ecstasy, hooked up with Sean during a year-end party at her house. Season 1 In Eye of the Beholder, 'Jimmy is uncharacteristically rude to Sean, who is repeating the 7th grade. At the school dance, Jimmy is bragging about the 8th graders-only after party and tries to aggravate him. When he pushes Sean too far, Emma saves Sean from getting into further trouble by asking him to dance. In 'Basketball Diaries, ' Sean joins the basketball team, and is envied by Jimmy. He grows afraid of being cut from the team over Sean, and takes drastic measures to look better than him. Jimmy takes his friend Spinner's Ritalin, even though he doesn't have ADHD. Jimmy's use of Ritalin boosts his game. Jimmy then fouls Sean on purpose and gets cut from the team. In 'Jagged Little Pill, 'Ashley makes out with Sean in front of Jimmy and then dumps him, telling him everything she thought of their relationship which hurt him deeply. Season 2 In 'Karma Chameleon, word gets around the school that Ashley is going on a date with Sean to the movies. Jimmy, who is beginning to slowly rekindle his relationship with Ashley, confronts Sean in the hallway. He tells Sean that he and Ashley are back together, and warns Sean to stay away from her. Sean says he hasn't heard this, and that he'll ask Ashley about her relationship with Jimmy when he takes her out at the end of the week. Jimmy lunges at Sean, but their scuffle is quickly broken up by Craig. In Drive, 'Jimmy did not attend a boys-only get together at Craig's house because Sean was there. In 'Message in a Bottle, Jimmy is holding a party and gets insecure when Sean turns up and begins drinking his parents' alcohol. When Sean breaks a bottle, Jimmy kicks him out. Season 3 In '''Take On Me, '''in Saturday detention everything changes. The attendees are Sean, Ellie, Toby and Hazel and Jimmy, and everyone has to reveal why they were there in a game of truth or dare. They are all bonding when Mr. Raditch separates them. However, they all end up regrouping and take a trip through the school, ending up on the rooftop. Later, just as Ellie is getting ready to take a group photo, her tape recorder falls out and it reveals that she was double crossing Sean, which the others are disgusted by. On Monday, all of the attendees are friends except for Ellie. Trivia *They both had romantic feelings for Ellie Nash. Gallery 062410degrassiboys (1).jpg degrassi (1).jpg Gallery Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Season 3